We're only young once, so let's mess this right up
by Namenick
Summary: James Choke. A boy with an thirst for excitement, something that could land him in serious trouble, and does. What would James' life be like without CHERUB?


_A/N: Hey guys! Wow its been ages since I've been on or even thought about CHERUB fanfiction. I've been really busy lately writting Green Day, My Chemical Romance, and 30 Seconds to Mars fic on other sites. Also Jericho, which I must say is absolutely amazing. Anyway, enough of my rambling, here I present my NEW oneshot. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**We're only young once, so let's mess this right up**

_(oneshot)_

* * *

"…and let the records show that a life sentence has been passed down to James Robert Choke on this 16th day of June 2008." The judge concluded.

James looked up at the ceiling, almost not absorbing what the judge had just said. It seemed too strange, too unbelievable to be real. He wished it was a dream, but it was just harsh reality.

He stood there, still looking at the ceiling intently, hoping it would contain the answers to his problems. Around him, lawyers and other people in suits completed the formalities; shaking hands, signing forms and exchanging pleasantries.

Two stocky men in front of him snapped him out of his daze. They cuffed his hands and escorted him out of the courtroom, one on either side. Outside a secure van was waiting, to take him to the prison where he would spend the rest of his life.

The crowds were still milling around outside, and they noticed James and his escorts and stopped and stared. Some even yelled abuse at him. He didn't retaliate, or do anything to defend himself. They had every reason to hate him.

Among the people standing outside was his younger sister Lauren. The 14-year old was standing alone, silent tears running down her cheeks, ruining her heavy eyeliner. Just the sight of her standing there looking like that had more of an impact on James than the yells of the other people. She didn't even have to say a word, before hot tears formed in his eyes. Then the seriousness of what he had done hit home.

Not only had he done the crime, that in itself was serious enough, but now he had to pay. The only person Lauren had to look out for her was him, and now he couldn't do anything from behind bars. Her mother had been dead for 5 years, and Ron had been stabbed when a robbery went wrong. Now he would never be able to look out for her.

He hadn't only stuffed his own life up.

Hours later James lay in his ceil, taking in the sights he would have the rest of his life to enjoy; the cracked paint on the ceiling, the barred window and the dirty toilet. He thought back on his life, and how he had messed up so badly.

He remembered when his mum died. The feeling of emptiness, feeling dead inside. The same day he got expelled from his first school. That was the day, the day his life took a turn for the worse.

After that, he lived in a care home, while Lauren got sent to live with her father. It broke his heart to be separated from her, and was concerned about how well Ron looked after her. At the same time in the care home, he made friends with the wrong crowd, he could see that looking back now. That guy, Kyle that was in Nebraska house those first few weeks with him was right, hanging out with Vince and the gang only resulted in trouble.

By the age of 16, he had already been arrested 12 times. He had been made to pay fines, do community service, and be supervised. None had worked; he just offended again, the crimes getting worse and worse.

Then he landed himself in big shit, which left him where he was now, a prison cell. He shot 3 people in cold blood, and the police found the drug-manufacturing lab in his flat. From then, his life had been turned upside down, frequent interrogations, meetings with lawyers and psychiatric assessments became normal.

Now he realised just how much of a mess he had made of his life. He was going to be spending the rest of his life in prison, and if by any small chance he got let out, he was going to have nothing. No place to stay, no money, and a very small chance of ever finding a job due to the fact he had a very stained record and didn't finish school.

But it was his life, his decision. If he could relive those days and change, he would. But that will never happen.

This is the life he chose to live.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, I appreciate feedback; it helps me know what my readers think of my work and keeps me motivated to write more._


End file.
